Love Knows No Boundaries (ON HIATUS)
by DarkraiFanGirl
Summary: It is a law, set down by Arceus himself, that romance between humans and Pokémon is forbidden. Yet Darkrai finds himself smitten by a beautiful human girl. Can he bring himself to disobey Arceus for love and a chance at being accepted by humans for who he is? Rated T for content in later chapters. (On hiatus until further notice. Also, the girl's name will be changed to Evelyn)
1. Chapter 1

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**By: DarkraiFanGirl**

** Here is my first fanfic ever, a Romance fanfic starring my favorite Pokémon, Darkrai! Read, and be sure to review! I love hearing what people think of my writing. Without further ado, let the story begin!**

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a pleasant, warm day in early June. There were people outside everywhere, enjoying the day. Children were splashing about in the sprinklers, while their parents sat comfortably on lawn chairs. Teenagers strolled down the street in twos or threes, chatting happily. But these people were not the only ones enjoying the day. Another individual was amongst them, an individual they would not have been too pleased to know was there.

In the branches of a tree, in the yard of the last house on the street, a creature with jet-black skin was snoozing. Darkrai had been passing through the neighborhood and had decided to stop and rest. He had settled himself in the branches of this tree, and had fallen asleep. However, after a while he began to tip over and woke up quickly to regain his balance. He decided to get going. He yawned and stretched, running his clawed hands through his long, flowing, snow-white hair, rubbed his bright blue eyes and, with a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear, jumped out of the tree, his legs materializing as he did so.

Suddenly, he jumped, because he could hear the front door of the house opening. In the blink of an eye, Darkrai had become a shadow on the ground and was in the shadow of the house. He waited for a few moments after he heard the door close again, then he decided to check if all was clear. But then, he heard humming from the front porch, and he knew that all was NOT clear.

He waited in the shadows a while longer, but then he found himself listening to the singing and humming, mildly interested. He could tell from the pitch of the voice that it was a young girl singing. He was intrigued, both by the girl's singing and his own interest in it. "Why should I be interested in that human girl's singing?" Darkrai thought out loud. Yet, he found himself more and more entranced by it the longer he listened, because her voice was very sweet. Finally, he decided he had to see this girl for himself. Without letting himself be seen, of course. He carefully edged his way around the house until he could see the front porch. He looked, and he was amazed at what he saw.

Sitting on a porch swing, singing to and petting an Eevee on her lap, was the most beautiful girl Darkrai had ever seen. The features of her face gave her an innocent, angelic beauty to match her voice. Her long, curly, carrot-colored hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, framing her face. Her eyes were the softest brown you've ever seen. She was wearing a powder blue T-shirt, a knee-length, silvery skirt, and brown sandals.

Darkrai was dumbstruck. His hidden mouth was open as wide as his bright blue eyes. He had never seen a human so beautiful. He had not even known humans could BE that beautiful. It was at least a minute before he came back to his senses. He shook himself, thinking, "Why am I reacting like this over a human. Weird. That's not like me." Then, the front door of the girl's house opened, and the girl's mother came out. She was pretty, but not as beautiful as her daughter. She said something to the girl, and the girl smiled and nodded. She stood up, holding the Eevee in her arms, and went inside.

Darkrai sunk into the ground and left for Newmoon Island, his home. He shook his head to try and clear it, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the girl's angelic face out of his mind.

...

**Well, here's Chapter 1! I redid it a bit. Hopefully it's a bit better now than it was before. Anyway, be sure and review. I love to hear what you thought of the story! Thanks for your support, readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

A while later, Darkrai arrived at Newmoon Island, the beautiful girl still in his mind. He entered the small cave in the center of the island and rested against a wall, thinking. He didn't understand why he had reacted that way upon seeing that girl. Not only had the girl's beauty stunned him, but the combination of her beauty, her lovely voice, and the aura of innocence surrounding her had left Darkrai with…a warm feeling deep inside him that he couldn't explain. Soon, he had given up trying to figure it out and had started…daydreaming about her.

He snapped out of it a few moments later, very puzzled now, not to mention a little irritated with himself. "This isn't like me." he thought aloud. "Me, a Legendary Pokemon." Legendaries usually associated very little with humans, and normally didn't even show themselves to humans unless they had to. "I am a Legendary Pokemon, and the Legendary who gives others nightmares at that. I should not be _daydreaming_ about a human girl, no matter_ how_ pretty she is." He floated there, these thoughts still racing through his head, when suddenly, he froze. He sensed another Pokemon heading towards his island. It was...

"Oh, why now, Cresselia." He said with a sigh. He normally didn't mind Cresselia being around. In fact, he enjoyed having someone to keep him company, because it could get _very_ lonely being the only one on the island. But right now, being so preoccupied, he really wasn't in the mood to have her around. And he knew that once she was here, she wouldn't want to leave for a while. He sighed, then headed outside the cave to greet Cresselia.

As he floated outside, he looked out towards the ocean. Sure enough, he spotted Cresselia flying towards the island. She was still quite a ways off, at least a quarter mile away. But as he watched, she drew closer. Then, as Darkrai gave another resigned sigh, Cresselia landed lightly on the island. She ruffled her feathers, then looked around. When she saw Darkrai, she beamed at him. "Hi, Darkrai!" she said happily. "How are you?" Darkrai forced himself to smile as he replied, "Hi, Cresselia. You…you look nice today." And so she did. Darkrai had noticed that lately when she came to visit him, she seemed to glow more brightly and looked…more radiant than usual. For some reason, Cresselia giggled and blushed when Darkrai said she looked pretty, which made Darkrai sweatdrop. He thought to himself, G_irls..._

"So, Cresselia, how are things at the Hall of Origin?" he asked. Cresselia rolled her eyes and made a _tch _sound. "Same as usual, really. Dialga and Palkia are still trying to kill each other on a regular basis." Despite himself, Darkrai couldn't help but chuckle. The way Cresselia put it was somewhat funny. "What about Groudon and Kyogre?" he asked. Cresselia replied, "Actually, they're getting along quite well now." "Wow, I thought they would never get along." Darkrai said, a little surprised. "I guess Rayquaza finally talked some sense into them?"

"...More like Hyper Beamed it into them."

Darkrai and Cresselia both laughed.

"So anyway," Cresselia said, "I couldn't help but notice that when I first got here, you seemed quite preoccupied. You still seem preoccupied now. What's bothering you?"

Darkrai sweatdropped again, rather nervous now. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Cresselia about the beautiful girl he had seen. He wasn't sure how she would react to that. He decided not to tell her if he could help it. "It's nothing, Cresselia. Just…something I saw today that I can't get out of my head now. It's nothing important." He was mildly surprised when Cresselia didn't inquire any further. She simply nodded her head.

At this point, Darkrai really wanted some time to himself. "Um…Cresselia?" he began, "Do you think maybe I could…be alone right now? It's just…I'm kind of tired. It's a rather long fly to the island from the mainland, and…"

This surprised Cresselia a bit. Darkrai never said he was tired just from the flight to Newmoon Island. After all, it wasn't _that_ far from the mainland, and Darkrai was in pretty good shape. _Maybe he's not feeling well?_ She thought. _Or maybe he just doesn't want to be bothered right now. Maybe he needs some alone time. That's probably what it is. Everybody needs some alone time, and Legendary Pokemon Like he and I are no exception. I guess I'll leave and let him have some peace and quiet. I can tell that's what he wants most now._

"Oh, OK, Darkrai." Cresselia said. "I understand. I'll let you get some rest." Darkrai was_ really _surprised now. "Well…thanks, Cresselia. You do know I'm not trying to be rude, right?" Cresselia nodded her head once. "Yes, Darkrai. I know you're not being rude. Well, I guess I'll go now and let you get some rest then." Darkrai nodded. "Thanks, Cresselia." "You're welcome, Darkrai." Cresselia said. "Bye now." "Bye, Cresselia." Darkrai said. And with that, Cresselia floated up and flew away.

Now alone, Darkrai sighed and went back inside his island cave. He leaned against the wall, starting to get a headache from his full mind. The girl popped back into his mind. _What is it about this girl? _He thought. _What is it about her that I cannot get her out of my mind? _Suddenly, he was filled with a strange desire to see her again, and he really felt he should act on that desire, to see if he would react the same way twice.

_But how could I possibly do that without being seen?_ He thought. He couldn't very well go see her in broad daylight, not when everyone was awake._ I guess I'll just have to go see her at night, while she's asleep. It's a good thing she won't have nightmares just by me being around her now, now that I have better control over my powers. If it were a few decades in the past…ugh, she would have such terrible nightmares, she would never want to fall asleep again. _So Darkrai decided to visit her again at night, while she and her family were asleep.

He looked out at the sea, and saw that the sun was still fairly high in the sky. _The sun probably won't set for another few hours, _he thought, _and after that, I'll probably have another three hours until it's late enough for almost everyone in the mainland to be asleep. So, it looks like I've got quite a bit of waiting to do. Might as well get some rest like I told Cresselia I was going to do. _And with that, he settled down to get a few hours' sleep.

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope y'all liked it! Review please! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3:**

**I managed to fix the stuff in italics that was jammed together. Yay! :3**

Several hours later, Darkrai woke up, feeling refreshed. He yawned and stretched, running his claws through his hair. He left his cave and headed to the shore. Once there, he paused for a minute, looking out at the waves. Tonight was the full moon. _Huh_. _No __wonder __Cresselia __looked __so __radiant __earlier._ He thought. _Maybe __that__'__s __why __she __was __so __bouncy, __too._ He continued to look out at the sea. It was night, so the waves were black like Darkrai's skin. But the full moon reflected off of them, making them glitter. Darkrai liked it when they were that way. _The __waves __look __really __nice __like __that.__They__'__re __almost __as __beautiful __as __that __girl__…_

At that thought, he snapped out of his daze. _Oh, __right. H_e thought, shaking his head a bit, _I __was __gonna __head __to __the __mainland __to __see __her __again. __Focus, __Darkrai._ He looked at the waves one last time, took a deep breath, and flew up into the sky, heading south toward mainland Sinnoh. As he flew, he began thinking about the girl yet again.

He paused for a moment in the air, holding his head in one hand and shaking it. "There I go again. I don't get it." he growled to himself, "Why can't I stop thinking about this girl? What is it about her that I can't get her out of my head? _What __is __it?_"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. _I __don__'__t __even __know __why __I__'__m __going __back... _He thought. He looked around and saw nothing but endless black water with the full moon's light reflecting off of it, but he knew that he was not far from the mainland. "Well, can't really turn back now," He said, "I'm almost there. I might as well keep going." He sighed, looked around once more, then continued south towards land. About an hour later, he reached the town where the girl lived.

Once Darkrai had reached the street where the girl lived (after sneaking through the shadows in case anyone was still outside), he hid in the same place he had hid the first time, on the side of the house where the tree grew, which put him in a position where he was close to the corner of the house. The kitchen window happened to be on the other side of the house, just feet from Darkrai's current location, and Darkrai could hear people talking in the kitchen. Darkrai gave a small jump when he heard one of the voices. It was the voice of the girl he had come to see! _My __gosh, h__er v__oice __is __beautiful,_ he thought. He edged his way closer to the corner of the house, so that he could hear better.

"So, tell me, what is it about your friend Selena that's got you all worked up?"

"I think she's starting to get jealous of me, Mom. Though I don't see what reason there _is_ to be jealous. I mean, it's not like I'm any different of a person than I was last year or anything. I have noticed, though, that she seems to have been quite jealous of my looks lately. True, I'm pretty, but so what? I've always been pretty, as long as she's known me." _That'__s __an __understatement, _Darkrai thought. "That was never a problem for her before. Why _now_?"

"People change, Evelyn. You're right, the fact that you were always much prettier than Selena didn't affect her before, when you two were children. But now that you're teenagers… I mean, you're both 16 now. Looks don't matter much when you're a child. When a girl is a child, she's not interested in guys and things like that, and neither was Selena until now..."

"But Mom, _I__'__m_ 16, and _I__'__m_ not even interested in guys yet."

"I know, Evelyn, and you know what, I've always found that quite funny, how you're this _incredibly_ beautiful girl ("_I__'__ll_ say." Darkrai mumbled), yet you aren't interested in boys, even when you have them _swarming_ around you, _begging_ you to go out with them."

Evelyn's brows furrowed. "Mom, that behavior is exactly why i have no interest in them..."

The mother sighed. "Listen, sweetheart. Don't worry too much about Selena right now. She'll come to her senses, given time. And if she _doesn__'__t_… well, I hate to say this, but if she doesn't, then maybe she isn't really you're friend."

"Oh…OK, Mom, I understand. I just couldn't sleep with something like that weighing on my mind so heavily. I think I'll be able to sleep now." There was the sound of a chair scraping gently across a floor, and Darkrai knew that the girl, Evelyn, had gotten up from the table.

"All right, sweetheart. Good night."

"Good night, Mom."

There was the sound of another chair scraping on the floor, and Darkrai knew that the mom had gotten up, too. A few seconds later, the kitchen light went out, and Darkrai knew that everyone had now gone to bed._So __her __name __is Evelyn__..._he thought. _A __beautiful __name __for __a __beautiful __girl..._ Another minute later, he saw a light turn on in an upstairs room of the house. _That must be Evelyn'__s __room..._he thought. He flew up to check, being careful not to enter the light itself, because if he did, and Evelyn was looking out of her window, she would see him. Hidden thus, he peeked into the room.

Sure enough, there she was. He went into a sort of daze again as soon as he looked at her. _Dear __Arceus, __I __can__'__t __get __over __how __beautiful __she __is. __Her __beauty __is __almost __unnatural..._But at that moment, he noticed that she was staring to undress. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed, then ducked. _Aiyiyi, __that __was __close,_ he thought. _She __may __be __beautiful, __but __I __don__'__t __wanna __see __her __naked. __I'm no pervert__._ Then he realized that his face felt hot. "I'm blushing? _Again?_ " He sweatdropped. _Ugh, __I__'__m __starting __to __get __tired __of __this._

He floated there in silence for another minute or two before he decided to check if Evelyn was done changing yet. He cautiously slid back up towards the window and peeked in for just a second. She was done dressing, and was sitting on her bed with the covers pulled back, writing something in a small notebook. _She __keeps __a __diary, __I __guess. _Darkrai knew how diaries worked. In fact, he kept one himself, though he only wrote in it when something major happened, like the events that took place in Alamos Town. A couple of minutes later, she set down her diary, stretched and yawned, climbed into bed, and turned the light off.

Darkrai stayed outside Evelyn's window for about an hour, giving her plenty of time to fall asleep. Then, he used his powers to check and make sure she was completely asleep. She was. He then went right up to her window, where he noticed it was open just a crack. _Perfect, _he thought. He turned into a shadow and, in doing so, slipped right through the crack. Once inside, he quietly opened the window further, so that, if something went wrong and he was seen by someone, he would have an easier time getting out. Then he floated over to the bed where Evelyn lay sleeping.

He had thought she was beautiful while she was awake, but now, while she was sleeping, she took Darkrai's breath away. _If __ever __anyone __wanted __to __know __what __an __angel __looked __like,_ he thought, _all __they __would __need __to __do __would __be __to __get __one __good __look __at Evelyn__. __She__'__s __an __angel __if __there __ever __was __one..._He reached out one hand and softly touched her cheek. He sighed. _Her __skin __is __so __soft__… __is there __even __anything __I __know __of __soft __enough __to __compare __it __to? _Now that he was so close to her, he could get a better look at the details of her face.

Her face was somewhat round and had an innocent look, a lot like the face of a child. She had cute, rosy cheeks. Her eyes were just a bit larger than normal, and were framed by long, dark lashes. She had a cute, little nose and a nicely shaped mouth with nice, full lips. In short, her features were breathtaking, so it's no wonder Darkrai was finding himself rather breathless at that moment. He took his hand off of her cheek and ran it softly through her hair. Her hair was soft as well, and quite silky. _Her __hair __kinda __feels __like __mine..._he thought. Yes, his hair was rather soft and silky too.

For at least ten minutes Darkrai stayed like that, softly stroking either her cheek or her hair. He found himself becoming quite mesmerized by her beauty, just by watching her sleep. _Wait. __Now __that __I __think __about __it,_ _I__'__ve __heard __that __humans __write __plays __and __movies __in __which __stuff __like __this __happens. __A __man __sees __a __beautiful __girl, __and __then __he __can__'__t __get __her __out __of __his __head. __So, __he __goes __and __visits __her __in __the __middle __of __the __night._" Though usually, in the movie or play, the girl is awake." he said. (_But __that__'__s __out __of __the __question __for __me.__)__But __anyway__, __when __the __man __reacts __like __that__, __they __say __that __he __has __fallen __in __love __with __the __girl__..._

At that thought, Darkrai straightened up. _Could __the __same __thing __be __happening __to __me__? _He thought. _Could __I __possibly __be__…? _"No," He said to himself, "No, I couldn't be. She's a human. I'm a Pokemon. A legendary Pokemon, too. It goes against the rules of nature. Pokemon and humans cannot be together in that way. Human and Pokemon relationships must not extend beyond the relationships that a Pokemon and its Trainer share. Arceus has made that perfectly clear."

After he was finished saying all this, he looked back at Evelyn. She was still sleeping peacefully. He sighed, then said, "Well, I guess I should get going. Staying here's not gonna do me any good." He turned and headed towards the window, closed it back to where it had originally been, slipped through the crack as a shadow, flew up into the sky, and started heading north back to Newmoon Island, feeling, for some reason, quite disappointed, and a little sad.

**Well, at long last, here it is! Chapter 3! It looks so much better now that I fixed it and Darkrai's thoughts and everything else that was in italics isn't all crammed together. I don't know _what_ was going on with the computer I was using at the time. -_-' (Update: April 10, 2015) Also, I'm changing the girl's name to Evelyn. I used mine because i couldn't think of anything better at the time, so now i have to go back through every chapter and change every instance of her name from "April" to "Evelyn" Goody... -_-'**

**Anyway, as I've said before, I love reviews! Be sure and leave me one. It'll make me really happy! OK, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_**Three weeks later…**_

Darkrai was sitting on a rock on the shore of his island watching and listening to the waves. He found this helped him clear his mind. Since he had returned from the mainland of Sinnoh, he had been doing this constantly in an attempt to keep the girl, April, out of his thoughts. He wanted terribly to be around her, yet he knew it wasn't possible, so, as much as it disappointed him, he tried his best to forget about her.

_This might be easier if I had some visitors_, he thought, _but no one has come to my island lately, not even Cresselia, and normally, she comes a little _too_ often, really._ He sighed._ I wish I could at least have some visitors. _

He began to doze off, but then a small Pokemon materialized in the air several feet away from him. It looked like a tiny pink kitten with big blue eyes and a really long, skinny tail. It squeaked cheerfully, "Darkrai!" and flew towards him. Darkrai's head snapped up and he turned to the Pokemon. _Huh? I wonder what he's doing here. _He got up to greet the newcomer.

The little Pokemon halted in front of Darkrai. Darkrai inclined his head and said, "Hello, Mew. What brings you here? Is something going on?"

Mew floated in place, bobbing happily and said, "Arceus wants all the Legendaries to come to the Hall of Origin right away."

Darkrai was puzzled. "OK, but why?"

"He said that we are going to induct two new Legendaries into the Hall. He said they're from a faraway region called Unova."

Darkrai was surprised. "Inducting new Legendaries? He turned away from Mew, lost in thought. Wow, that hasn't happened in a long time." _Not since my induction._ He shuddered._ That was probably the most nerve-wracking ordeal of my life. I hope it's easier for these two Unova Legendaries. Unova, huh?_ _Where is this Unova region, anyway? I've never heard of it before._

Darkrai turned back to Mew. "Okay," he said, "I'll head there right away. Thanks, Mew."

"'K, Darkrai. I gotta go tell all the other Legendaries. See ya. 'Bye!"

"'Bye, Mew."

He watched as Mew flew away thinking, _That little guy can never sit still. Maybe it's because he's always eating those candies that humans eat. They're loaded with sugar. In fact, I think I saw some chocolate around his mouth just now. I've tried them, but I don't like them much. Too sweet._

He then headed off towards Spear Pillar, where the Hall of Origin was located. Once he reached it, he went to a certain spot and opened up a small space that only Legendaries could access, which held an Azure Flute. He took out the Azure Flute and played it.

As the last echoing notes faded away, a staircase appeared that led up into the clouds and out of sight. Darkrai floated up the stairs to the Hall of Origin.

…

As he entered the Hall, Darkrai saw many of the other Legendaries roaming about.

_(DarkraiFanGirl here. Perhaps I should describe the Hall of Origin. The Hall is enormous, too large to fully understand. It has many rooms, each suited to the Legendary Pokemon it is designated to, which means most of them are quite unusual. Kyogre's, for example, is a gigantic pool for Kyogre to swim in. There are giant gardens that can, and do, hold entire forests [which the Grass-type Legendaries, especially Celebi, love.]. Also, most of the fruits, vegetables, and Berries that the Legendaries eat are grown in the gardens. There are many other things in the Hall of Origin as well, but they will take too long to describe, so I'm done. Back to the story!)_

As Darkrai floated down the hallways, the different Legendaries greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hi, Darkrai! Welcome back!" Latias, a red-and-white Dragon/Psychic Legendary called happily to him. Her brother, Latios, who was blue and a little bigger than her, joked, "You've been gone so long, we were starting to think something had happened to you!" Darkrai chuckled to himself.

If you had seen all of this, you might be surprised. Truth is, Darkrai is a lot more popular amongst the Legendaries than you'd think, because he's much friendlier than his sinister appearance shows.

As he continued down the halls, more Pokemon greeted him. Suddenly, he heard an extremely excited voice cry "Darkrai!", and the next thing he knew, he was slammed to the ground by Cresselia, who squealed with delight as she gave him a wild tackle-hug (a tackle-hug is just what the name says- you tackle the person, Pokemon, etc. to the ground as you hug them. It knocks their breath right out of them if you tackle them in the middle as hard as you can, but that wasn't Cresselia's intent.).

For a moment, Darkrai lay on the ground, dazed and winded, with Cresselia hugging him around the middle. Once she had released him and he was able to move, he got up unsteadily said, gasping and clutching his waist,

"Urf, *gasping for air*… Cresselia, was that *gasp*… really necessary? You nearly *wheeze*…crushed my lungs… *cough, cough*…

Cresselia looked concerned now. As Darkrai caught his breath, leaning on a pillar for support, she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just happy to see you." From the tone of her voice, Darkrai could tell she was about to cry.

"It's okay, Cress, it's okay." he said soothingly, "You didn't hurt me, you just knocked my breath out of me. But I'm fine now, see? Don't cry." He placed a hand on her long, graceful neck and stroked it gently. He knew she liked it when he did that.

Cresselia closed her eyes and relaxed, humming happily, as Darkrai stroked her neck. Then she reached her head out and nuzzled him on the spiky red collar around his head, which surprised him a bit. _Huh? Why all the sudden affection? Eh, doesn't matter._

"So, Cress," he said as he took his hand off of her neck, "I heard there are two new Legendaries from a faraway region coming to be inducted."

Cresselia nodded. "Yes, that's what I heard too. The Unova Region. Believe it or not, I've actually been to Unova before."

Darkrai was surprised. "You have?"

"Yes," Cresselia said, "but it was a long time ago, so I don't remember it very well. Also, I never met the Legendaries. I only heard about them and saw paintings of them."

"What do you know about them, Cress, however little it may be?"

Cresselia closed her magenta eyes. After a moment, she said, "Well, first off, I remember that they were both dragon-like. Also, one had a white-colored body, and the other had a black-colored body."

Cresselia opened her eyes and looked at Darkrai. "Aside from that, the only other thing I can remember about them is their names."

Darkrai asked, "And they were?" Cresselia chuckled and said, "You certainly are eager to know more about them. Darkrai shrugged, and Cresselia said, "Well then, if I remember correctly-"

But at that moment, Dialga roared, "EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE INDUCTION TO BEGIN! EVERYONE GET TO THE MAIN HALL! I REPEAT, EVERYONE TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY!

Cresselia looked at Darkrai and said, "Let's go. You'll find out their names and more soon enough." Darkrai nodded, and the two of them headed towards the Main Hall.

…

As Cresselia and Darkrai were closest to the Main Hall, they were one of the first ones there, so they were able to stand (er… float) in front, close to the large stone platform at the front of the hall where Legendaries being inducted would stand with Arceus.

Soon the other Legendaries began showing up, filling the hall with noise. It only took about ten minutes for all of the Legendaries to arrive. Then, shortly after that, as the legendaries were chatting with one another, a voice (undoubtedly Arceus') rang out.

"SILENCE, EVERYONE. THE INDUCTION WILL NOW BEGIN."

Almost immediately, there was total silence as Arceus, the creator and god of the Pokemon universe, stepped out onto the platform.

_(DarkraiFanGirl again, here to describe Arceus, for those of you who don't know Him. Arceus walks on four legs that end in gold-colored points. It is mostly white, but its face, chest, the underside of its tail and the underside of its mane is gray. Its eyes are red and green, and it has little green circles on its cheeks. It has two horns that point upward, and a golden, spoked wheel around its middle.)_

Arceus looked at the assembled Legendaries, then looked behind Himself, probably at the two Legendaries who were waiting to be inducted. He then looked towards the gathered Legendaries and finally spoke.

"Good. Everyone's here. I'm quite certain you all know why we're gathered here right now."

There was a collective affirmative murmur. Arceus nodded once and continued to speak.

"I was certain you did. Mew and Celebi are very good at getting messages around." Arceus looked across the hall at the two little Legendaries. Mew giggled and Celebi blushed.

"Yes. Today, we will welcome two more Legendary Pokemon into the Hall of Origin. If I remember correctly, we haven't done this for a thousand or so years...not since Darkrai's induction, I believe." Arceus looked at Darkrai, who shivered as he remembered the occasion. He couldn't remember a time when he had been more scared out of his wits, even though Arceus had been extremely patient and gentle with him.

Arceus continued to speak. "These two Legendary Pokemon come from a faraway land called the Unova Region. I doubt many of you have heard of it, let alone been there." He paused, then continued.

"They are like yin and yang, opposites, yet balancing out one another, as are all Legendaries and their counterparts. One symbolizes dynamism, blazing with fiery power, and the other symbolizes mechanism, charged with electricity. One favors truth, the other, ideals."

The Legendaries murmured amongst one another. Arceus allowed it for a few moments, then called for silence.

"Very well. I have said all that I have to say about them. It is time to introduce them."

Arceus looked behind Himself and said something to one of the Legendaries. He then turned back to the others.

"First, I introduce you to the Legendary Dragon blazing with dynamic, fiery power. I introduce you to the Vast White Pokemon, pursuer of truth, Reshiram!"

At that moment, a large white Pokemon glided out from behind Arceus and landed next to Him. It looked like a dragon, yet it had some mammal-like characteristics as well. It had wing-like arms, large clawed feet, blue eyes, and a large, somewhat generator-like tail, which blazed for a moment, then went out. The Pokemon looked around at all the other Legendaries. After a moment, Arceus turned to Reshiram and spoke in a low voice that everyone knew was directed only at Reshiram.

"Reshiram, you come from the Unova Region. However, once a Legendary Pokemon is inducted into the Hall of Origin, it becomes their home. You do not have to always be here, but you are always welcome."

"However, there will be times when you will be required to come here, such as everyone was required to come for this induction. However, such times will be rare. Now, could you please go wait in the crowd to make room on the stage?"

Reshiram nodded and glided off the stage, landing softly in an empty space in the middle of the crowd. It settled down and focused its attention on the stage as Arceus turned around and, no doubt, said something to the other Legendary behind him. He then raised his voice and addressed the crowd.

"Next, I introduce you to the Legendary Dragon charged with mechanic, electric energy. I introduce you to the Deep Black Pokemon, seeker of ideals, Zekrom!"

A large black Pokemon flew onto stage just like Reshiram did, landing next to Arceus. It had armor-like skin, varying from dark gray to black. It had red eyes and a long mane that ended in a glowing blue tip. It had black wings behind its three-clawed arms and a large, generator-like tail that glowed blue with electricity for a second, then went out.

Zekrom looked out at the Legendaries just as Reshiram had. Arceus turned to Zekrom and spoke in a low voice.

"Zekrom, all that I said to Reshiram holds true for you as well. You may come here whenever you like, but you are not required to except for the occasional gathering such as this one. You and Reshiram each have a room set up for you for whenever you decide to stay here."

Zekrom nodded. Arceus turned to address the gathered Legendaries.

"Reshiram and Zekrom are a part of our Hall now. They are family now. I expect you all to treat them with respect and help them learn their way around the Hall of Origin."

The Legendaries (except for Reshiram and Zekrom, of course) all said, "Yes, Master Arceus."

Arceus nodded. "Very well. That is all now. You may all be dismissed."

As the Legendaries started to leave, Darkrai and Cresselia stayed to see what Reshiram and Zekrom would do next. Arceus called for Mew and Celebi, who flew over to the stage.

"Mew, will you please show Reshiram where his room is?"

Mew squeaked, "Yes, Master Arceus!" He flew over to Reshiram and the two flew away.

Arceus then turned to Celebi. "And Celebi, will you please show Zekrom where his room is?"

Celebi nodded. "Yes, Master Arceus. Right away!" She flew over to Zekrom, and they flew off.

Darkrai looked at Cresselia.

"These 'inductions' seem to be more like a way of just showing off a new Legendary as they enter the Hall of Origin." He said to her. "They don't really seem necessary."

"Well," said Arceus (who clearly heard him), leaping off the platform and walking towards the two, "I know the induction wasn't the most pleasant experience for you, Darkrai, but most Legendaries want others to know who they are when they come here. And I'm sure if you hadn't just gone through an extremely traumatizing event right before you came here, you might have felt better about your induction."

Darkrai sighed. "Maybe..."

Arceus nodded and walked away. Cresselia could tell that Darkrai was unhappy thinking about whatever had happened, so she tried to get his mind off of it.

"So that's them," she said, "the Unova Legendaries, Reshiram and Zekrom. Even though I had been to Unova before, I didn't learn as much about them as I did just now. They certainly do seem powerful. Let's just hope they are fairly easygoing."

"Yeah."

The two stayed where they were for a moment, then Darkrai turned to Cresselia.

"Want to go practice at the battlegrounds? I need to burn some energy."

Cresselia nodded. "Okay."

…

After a good long training match, Darkrai and Cresselia came back exhausted, but satisfied.

"I still can't beat you." Cresselia groaned. "When am I going to become strong?"

"Cress, you are strong." Darkrai told her. "Don't put yourself down like that."

"But you always beat me!"

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "That's because I'm a Dark-Type, Cress, and you're a Psychic-Type. I have the Type advantage. Actually, though, you gave me a run for my money in that last match. You almost took me out with that Aurora Beam attack."

"Yeah," Cresselia said shyly, "I was getting pretty desperate, so I used pretty much all of my power on that one. But you still defeated me right after that with Dark Pulse."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, though. Believe me, you _are_ strong, and I'm sure you'll beat me someday. I may be strong enough to hold my own against both Dialga _and_ Palkia for a decent period of time, but my power isn't infinite."

Cresselia smiled. "Thank you, Darkrai. That's... really nice of you to say." She nuzzled him on his spiky red collar again. He sweatdropped. _There she goes with the affection again. _Cresselia yawned. "Goodness, I'm tired. Well, I think I'll go get some sleep. See you later, Darkrai."

Darkrai nodded. "Bye, Cresselia. Sleep well."

Cresselia smiled and flew off. Darkrai watched her go, smiling, yet puzzled about all the affection she had been giving him lately. He continued down the hallway he and Cress had been in. However, he wasn't paying much attention and collided with the thigh of a large white Legendary.

_Huh? Palkia? _He thought, slightly when he looked up, he saw that it wasn't Palkia. It was the white Unova Legendary, Reshiram.

Reshiram jumped slightly. "Huh? What was that?" His voice was quite soft and mellow for such a large Pokemon. He looked down around his feet and seemed somewhat surprised to see Darkrai there. "Oh, hello there." He said.

"Sorry," Darkrai said quickly, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Reshiram nodded once. "It's fine," he said, "no harm done. You know, I must say, this place, this... I believe it was called the Hall of Origin?"

"Yes." Darkrai said.

"Right. This Hall of Origin comes as quite a surprise to me. I never imagined a structure of such massive proportions would exist, especially not this far up."

Darkrai shrugged. "I guess it has to be this big to hold all of the Legendaries in it."

Reshiram nodded. "Perhaps." Reshiram paused. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Darkrai. And you're Reshiram, right?"

"Correct."

There was a pause, then Darkrai said, "Would you like me to show you around, Reshiram?"

"Yes," Reshiram responded, "I'm sure that would be better than standing around doing nothing."

"True," Darkrai agreed. "I'll show you the battlegrounds first."

Reshiram cocked his head, puzzled. "Battlegrounds?"

"It's a set of arenas where all the Legendaries go to train."

"Ah. Very well. Lead the way."

…

After Darkrai was done showing Reshiram around and had bade him farewell, he was really tired. He decided to head to his room and get some rest. Along the way, however, he ran into Dialga, who was really angry about something, and Darkrai had a feeling he knew what, or rather, _who_, it was. He decided to see if he could calm her down a bit.

"Hey, Dialga."

She turned towards him with such ferocity, for a moment Darkrai was afraid she would attack him. She saw it was him, though, and stopped. "Oh. Hey, Darkrai." She said gruffly. She sat down, scowling.

"What's wrong? It's Palkia, isn't it?"

Dialga huffed. "Isn't it always? Only this time, it's not just him."

Darkrai was surprised. "Huh? Who else is it?"

"It's that Unova Legendary. The black one."

"Zekrom?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong with him?"

Dialga growled. "He's just as bad as Palkia, if not worse! He's conceited, he's a big show-off, and he thinks he's tougher than anyone else. As soon as he found out about the battlegrounds, he started challenging the other Legendaries to battles. And what's worse, he keeps talking about how things _should_ be, what an _ideal _world would be. I mean, I knew he favored ideals, but that is ridiculous! With two of them, it's going to take all of the self-control I possess not to whale on them both. I hope the white one, Reshiram, isn't like them, or I might lose my mind!"

"Don't worry," Darkrai assured her, "he's not. I just finished showing him around, and he's quite the gentleman… er, gentle-_Pokemon_. He's polite and easygoing."

"He is?" Dialga sounded uncertain.

"Yes. I promise you, you won't have any problems with Reshiram. He's a nice guy."

"Huh. Well, that's a relief." Dialga said with a sigh. "You know, I think I've calmed down enough now. I guess I needed someone to talk to. Thanks, Darkrai."

"You're welcome. I think I'll head to my room now. 'Bye, Dialga."

"'Bye, Darkrai."

Darkrai turned and continued towards his room. He finally reached it, relieved. As I said before, each Legendary's room was designed to suit the Legendary who uses it. Darkrai's room was so dark, it was almost pitch-black inside, which was how he liked it. It had very few furnishings, containing only a bed, a small dresser with three drawers, and a small basin for him to wash his face in. The floor was covered with thick, soft black carpet, and the bed was covered by a thick and soft black quilt. Darkrai likes things to be comfortable. He may be the lord of nightmares, but even he likes to sleep peacefully, on soft sheets.

Darkrai sighed, glad to be in the Hall of Origin again. Until now, he had not realized how much he had missed it. There was always something to do, and he had friends here. Darkrai was glad he had forced himself not to become the monster that almost every human and ordinary (_by ordinary I mean non-Legendary) _Pokemon thought he was. He would have been very lonely otherwise.

There was often drama amongst the Legendaries as well, like the time when Groudon nearly decimated one of the battlegrounds arenas because she let Kyogre's taunting get to her. So, in one way or another, the Hall of Origin was always busy. Also, here, Darkrai had a nice bed to sleep in.

As Darkrai slid into bed and drifted off to sleep, he thought about his day. What he didn't realize was that through the entire day, not once had he thought of the beautiful girl who had so overwhelmed his thoughts lately. But it was better that way.

...

**Well, that's Chapter 4. It didn't end like I originally thought it would, but I like it better this way. Not every chapter has to be about the girl, April. Anyway, be sure and review. Trust me, you'll make my day if you review. OK, _sayonara_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

…**OK, I know it's been a long time since I posted anything, and I'm sorry. This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer, but since it was already getting rather long, and since I feel I should really post something since it's been months since I have done so, I'll give you this and turn what would have been the rest of Chapter 5 into Chapter 6. Also, I'm also into Bleach now as well as Pokemon, so I'm working on coming up with Bleach fanfics as well. Well, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

The sun had not yet risen when Darkrai woke up from his refreshing, though short, sleep. As he stretched, he thought about what he could do to busy himself until the other Legendaries woke up. He decided to head out to the gardens, which were constantly changing and were always worth seeing. He left his room and started down the hallway towards the main hall, which led to the gardens. Along the way, he saw Dialga emerge from her room, yawning and stretching. She noticed Darkrai and acknowledged him with a single nod. Darkrai waved in response and floated over to her.

"Hello, Dialga. You're up early."

Dialga yawned. "So are you, Darkrai. But then again, you've always been an early riser."

Darkrai nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I'm headed out to the gardens. Want to join me?"

Dialga yawned again. "I suppose that would be nice. Yes, I think I will. The fresh air might help me wake up. I'm really not one for getting up early, especially _this_ early. "

Darkrai couldn't help himself. "Then why _did_ you get up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. I think Palkia and that black Unova dragon pissing me off last night interfered with me being able to sleep through the night. It happens sometimes."

"Ah. OK, then."

Darkrai continued down the hall, now with Dialga following him. Before they had gone very far, though, the door to another room opened, and the white Unova dragon, Reshiram, came out of his room as well. Unlike Dialga, though, he seemed fully awake. _I guess he's an early riser too. _Darkrai thought as Reshiram looked around. He then noticed Darkrai (Dialga was still half asleep, so she had lagged pretty far behind Darkrai and Reshiram didn't see her at first). Reshiram glided over to Darkrai and landed a few feet in front of him. He nodded his head in greeting, then spoke in his soft, mellow voice.

"Good morning, Darkrai."

"Hello, Reshiram. You're up pretty early."

"Yes, I like to get up early to watch the sun rise sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I do too, as a matter of fact."

Reshiram looked a bit surprised. "Really now? Not to offend, but you don't seem like the kind who would have any inclination to watch the sunrise."

Darkrai chuckled. "Is it because I'm a Dark-Type Pokemon?"

Reshiram sweatdropped. "Mainly, yes."

"It's OK, I'm not offended." Darkrai said, "You just don't know me well yet. But once you _do_ get to know me, you'll see that my personality is _very_ different from my Type and appearance. I'm a lot nicer than I look."

"Ah, right. I think saw a bit of that last night when you offered to show me around. You were very polite. Forgive me. I suppose I was being just a little prejudiced because you're a Dark-Type Pokemon."

Darkrai nodded. "It's okay, I'm used to it. Anyway, if you want to watch the sunrise, there's a large hill in the easternmost areas of the gardens that is the ideal place to do so."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. And it just so happens that Dialga and I were headed there now."

"Dialga? Who's Dialga, if I might ask?"

Darkrai chuckled. "And you said _I'm _polite. Your manners would put even a human Gentleman to shame."

Reshiram chuckled as well.

"Anyway, Dialga is the Legendary Pokemon who controls time." Darkrai looked behind himself. "She was following me, but she was still waking up, so I guess she fell behind."

"Yes," came Dialga's voice from behind Darkrai, "but I'm here now."

Darkrai turned and looked behind himself, as did Reshiram, as Dialga walked up behind Darkrai. She was more awake now, although she was still yawning. She looked at Darkrai and nodded, then walked over to Reshiram. Darkrai noticed that Reshiram was staring at Dialga, but she didn't.

"Hello. I am Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon, ruler of Time. You must be Reshiram, right?"

Reshiram nodded. "I am honored to meet a Legendary with such an important role in the universe as yourself, Dialga. Indeed, I am Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon, he who favors truth over ideals." (_This is how major Legendaries often introduce themselves. It's almost like they're trying to show off.)_

Dialga nodded, grinning. "Not stingy with compliments, are you? It almost sounds like you're trying to flatter me."

To Darkrai's surprise, Reshiram blushed slightly. Dialga didn't notice.

"Truth, huh? Knowing the truth of things is useful and, at times, vital, yet the truth seems so hard to find nowadays."

Reshiram nodded. "Indeed. It's…nice to meet someone who understands such things." He paused, and Darkrai noticed how he seemed a bit nervous. "Darkrai said that...you and he were headed to the gardens. He also mentioned that there was an excellent place there to watch the sunrise."

Dialga nodded.

"Well then," Reshiram said, "Do you…mind if I join you?"

Now Dialga had noticed Reshiram's sudden nervousness. She sweatdropped. "Uh, not at all."

After an attempt, Reshiram pulled himself together. "I…appreciate it. Shall we go?"

Darkrai and Dialga, now joined by Reshiram, continued on their way to the gardens. About 5 minutes later, they arrived at the enormous wooden doors that led to the eastern gardens. Darkrai pushed the door open, and the three of them entered the gardens just as the sky was beginning to lighten. (_DarkraiFanGirl here. The reason Darkrai can open these doors, which by the way are over twice Dialga's height and each one weighs at least two tons, by himself, is because the Psychic-Type Legendaries used their powers to make the doors easy to open.)_

Reshiram looked around the garden in awe. "My goodness… this is amazing! I don't think I've ever seen such enormous trees. Or such beautiful flowers."

"It _is_ wonderful, isn't it?"

Reshiram nodded. "Yes, Dialga."

"Celebi and Shaymin keep the gardens beautiful." Darkrai informed Reshiram. "They say it's hard work, but that they enjoy being around all the plants."

Reshiram cocked his head. "Celebi? Shaymin? I'm assuming that they are two other Legendaries?"

Dialga nodded. "Yes. They're both small Grass-Type Legendaries who also have secondary types."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Celebi is a Psychic- and Grass-Type, and when Shaymin is in its Sky Forme, he's a Grass- and Flying-Type."

"Sky Forme? How-"

"Hey, guys," Darkrai said, "we gotta get to this hill if we're going to watch the sunrise."

Reshiram nodded. "Right, right. Let's go."

They continued on their way. After about 10 minutes, they reached the hill and stood (or in Darkrai's case, floated), waiting.

A sliver of gold appeared over the horizon. It slowly grew larger and rounder, until the sun had fully risen and shone as a giant gold disk in the early morning sky. Reshiram let out a sigh of amazement.

"My goodness! I've seen some incredible sunrises, but nothing like this!"

"Impressive, huh?" Dialga said. "Celebi had this hill formed here herself so that the Legendaries had an ideal place to watch the sunrise."

"Celebi? The small Grass- and Psychic-Type Legendary you told me about before?"

"That's the one, Reshiram. Anyway, she thought it would be nice to have an ideal place to watch the sunrise. She wasn't mistaken."

Reshiram gazed out at the horizon again. "No, she wasn't," he said somewhat dreamily, "and I'm grateful that she did that small favor for all the Legendaries." He stared out at the horizon thoughtfully, then turned to the others. "Well, now that we've started our morning with a beautiful sunrise, shall we head to breakfast? I'm a bit hungry, and I'm sure you two must be as well."

Just then, Dialga's stomach growled. "Unh. I'd say _I_ am."

Darkrai rolled his eyes, then sweatdropped as his own stomach growled. "Yeah. I guess I'm hungry too."

"Well then," Reshiram prompted, "let's go."

Darkrai hung back a bit. "Wait a minute, Reshiram!"

Reshiram turned around to face the Pitch Black Legendary. "Yes, Darkrai?"

"Come back a moment. I'd like to ask you something in private."

Reshiram turned around and headed back over to Darkrai. He kneeled down so he was closer to Darkrai's level. "Yes? What is it?"

Typically not one to beat around the bush, Darkrai got straight to the point. "I noticed that you started acting kind of odd when you were first introduced to Dialga. Why is that?"

Reshiram seemed a bit surprised, but quickly regained his composure. With a small smile, he said, "You know, I'm not sure myself." As he stood back up and turned around, he added, "I'm sure it's nothing." And with that, he glided back over to Dialga.

Darkrai knew Reshiram wasn't being truthful, and that surprised him. _He is the Legendary Pokemon that embodies truth, and I can tell he's lying to me! _Darkrai shook his head. _He must really not want to talk about it if he's willing to lie about it. I guess won't bother him about it. If he decides he wants to tell me, I'll listen. _He flew over and joined Dialga and Reshiram, who were busy chatting away.

The three Legendaries descended from the hill and made their way through the garden back towards the Hall of Origin. Dialga was still chatting with Reshiram, and Darkrai was lost in his own thoughts. When the trio was almost to the doors, a voice called out from somewhere behind the three Legendaries.

"Darkrai! Hey, Darkrai!"

Darkrai spun around to see who had called him, while Dialga and Reshiram merely glanced back. Cresselia zoomed out suddenly from some nearby bushes and flew over to Darkrai excitedly.

"Oh…hey Cresselia." Darkrai said. "What's got you so excited this early?"

Cresselia suddenly became rather nervous, which confused Darkrai a bit. Cresselia started looking around at the ground. She seemed to have lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. Darkrai sweatdropped. _First Reshiram, now Cresselia?_

"W-Well, I-I…uhh… I was…uhh…w-wondering…" She stammered while looking around at the ground.

Darkrai was starting to become a bit worried now. "Hey, Cress," he said uncertainly, "Are you OK?"

Cresselia shook her head wildly. "Unh, sorry Darkrai. What I meant to say was, would you… like to go to Jubilife City with me today?"

"Wha-? Go to Jubilife City with you?"

"Uh-huh. You know, to hang out."

"Cresselia, you do remember that I'm one of the most feared and hated Pokemon in the world outside of the Hall of Origin, right? Even you would attract a lot of attention."

Cresselia laughed. "Silly! We wouldn't look like ourselves! Have you forgotten what Legendaries can do?"

Darkrai facepalmed. _Ack!_ "Oh yeah, I did forget. We can take on human forms when we want."

Cresselia giggled. "Uh-huh! So, you wanna go with me. I don't wanna go alone."

"Uh, sure." Darkrai said. "That sounds all right."

Cresselia beamed. "Yaaay!" She flew around excitedly. Darkrai called to her, "Hey! Calm down, Cress!" He thought, _Come on, it's not _that _big of a deal. _

Cresselia finally calmed down and flew down beside him. She said happily, "So…meet you at the main entrance after breakfast in our human forms?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay! See ya there, Darkrai!" Cresselia zoomed off. Darkrai went off to eat his breakfast, then headed to his room. Once in his room, he transformed in to a human. He was very handsome as a human. In human form, he appeared to be in his late teens. He was tall and slender, with pale skin that seemed to glow a bit, waist-length, snow-white hair that he usually wore in a ponytail, and crystal blue eyes. After a quick admiring glance at his human body, Darkrai, or Darius as called himself in his human form, went over to the small dresser in his room, pulled some clothes out of it and got dressed. Once dressed, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tank top with an open black jacket over it, and black sneakers.

(_DarkraiFanGirl here. Just a heads up. When the Legendaries are in their human forms, I'm going to call them by their human names and not their Pokemon names. Thus, when Darkrai is in human form, he will be referred to as Darius and so on.)_

Darius went to the small bathroom attached to his room. He washed his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He took a look in the mirror and smiled sadly. _Man, I look so much better as a human. And people aren't afraid of me when I'm like this. In fact, I seem to get a lot of attention from girls when I'm in human form. _He chuckled, then sighed. _Sometimes I wish I really _was_ a human and not a Pokemon… _With a sigh, he turned away and headed out of his room to the Hall of Origin's main entrance.

As he reached the main entrance, Darius heard a voice cry out, "Darkrai! Over here!" He turned his head to see a pretty young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, sparkling magenta eyes and the same pale, slightly glowing skin as him. She had on a light blue blouse, a yellow knee-length skirt and a translucent pink shawl. Darius walked over to her and chuckled.

"Huh-uh. Did you forget? When I'm in this form, I'm not Darkrai. I'm Darius. And don't forget, who are you in your human form, Cress?"

Cresselia giggled. "Luna."

Darius nodded. "Right. So, are you ready, _Luna_?"

"Yes, _Darius_, I'm ready."

Darius grinned, showing his perfect white teeth, and Luna smiled as well, showing hers.

"Well, I guess we're off them. As they walked, Darius noted, "You look great, by the way."

"I do?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "smokin' hot."

Luna shrieked excitedly and blushed. "Darkrai! You! Such a flirt when you're Darius!"

Darius sweatdropped. "Hey! All I did was give you a compliment! You _do _look good!"

Luna blushed even more. _Geez, _Darius thought, _what's with her? Eh, doesn't matter…_

By the time these words had passed between them, they had reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the Hall of Origin. They headed over to a portal that had been opened that would lead to Jubilife City. They looked at each other and nodded, then stepped through the portal. Moments later, they opened their eyes and found themselves in an alley in the city.

"I wonder why the portal always leads to an alley or some deserted place…"

"Luna, silly. How do you think the people would react if two people suddenly appeared from a portal out of nowhere?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey!" Luna shrieked. "Stop mocking me! So I forgot something that was totally obvious. Big deal!"

Darius chuckled. "Just messin' with ya, Luna babe."

They had walked out of he alley and were walking down the street when Darius said this. Luna punched him on the arm, but it was a playful punch. "Flirt!"

"Hehe."

As they walked, Luna commented, "You know, you're a completely different person when you're Darius."

"Of course I am. Let's see... when I'm Darkrai, I have to worry constantly about who's gonna try to defeat or kill me next 'cause I gave them, their friends or their family a nightmare. Also, when I'm Darkrai, I'm always lonely 'cause everyone hates me and fears me."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, I know it's hard for you."

Darius nodded. "But when I'm Darius, as in I'm human, I can mingle with other humans without any problems 'cause they don't know who I really am, so my laid back, friendly personality gets a chance to show, which draws people to me. I get a chance to enjoy myself and to actually _be happy._ It's like a rare treasure for me, a refreshing elixir that helps me to keep going."

"Wow," Luna said, "I didn't know that it meant that much to you..."

"It means more to me than anyone can ever understand." Darius was baring his heart to Luna by saying all this. He hadn't meant to, but once he started, it felt refreshing and he didn't want to stop. They sat down on a nearby bench. "I hate being Darkrai. I've hated it from the start. Why do I have to be the Legendary Pokemon that everyone hates?"

"I don't hate you. The other Legendaries don't hate you."

Darius nodded. "I know, and I appreciate that at least there are a few beings in the world who know that I'm really a nice guy." He slouched forward and, sighing, rested his chin on his hands. "But still, Luna, I wish that everyone else did too. If only people would at least _try_ to get to know me for who I truly am…"

Luna placed a hand on Darius' shoulder. "I know, Darius." She bent down a bit so she could see his face and smiled kindly at him. "I know you hate that no one except the other Legendaries understand you. I know how badly you want to be accepted and liked by humans. I know it's hard to yearn for these things day after day for centuries on end and never get what you want more than anything else in your life." She gently lifted his face up so that he was looking her in the eye. "But…I truly feel terrible having to say this to you, but I doubt it's ever going to happen. It's just not meant to be. Your ability drives people away from you. To them, you're just a source of suffering. They're never going to want to be around you, and there's nothing that can be done about it. Really, the best thing you can do for yourself is just…try to move on." She stood up and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Come on! Let's go to the Jubilife Mall! Maybe all the noise and stuff they have there will get your mind off of all this!" When Darius continued to sit where he was, Luna put her hands on her hips and gave him a fake pout. "Come on now! This is supposed to be a fun day! Don't put a damper on it by getting all depressed on me!"

Darius lifted his head, looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, he was glad to have her as a friend. No matter how down he was, when she was around, her cheeriness always rubbed off on him sooner or later. He stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"All right. Let's go then."

…**OK, so what did you think? Good enough even though I cut it in half? I hope so. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

**Hey guys! I decided to make my chapters shorter so that, hopefully, I can post more often. I hope you don't mind.**

As soon as Luna and Darius set foot in the Jubilife Mall, they were overwhelmed by a tidal wave of noise and colors that, as Luna had hoped, swept the melancholy right out of Darius' mind, although it left him rather dazed as well. It was hard to think of much of anything while they were surrounded by so many bright lights and colors, as well as the deafening roar of hundreds of voices all around them. While Darius was trying to regain his senses, Luna was looking around excitedly, trying to figure out where to go first.

"Oh, oh, look! Darius, look! There's a new sweet shop over there!"

"Huh? Wh…what? Sweet shop?"

"Yes, it's…" Luna turned to Darius. "Darius, are you OK?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out which way's up and which way's down. Guess I…wasn't quite ready for all this noise and…stuff…"

"Oh." Luna said. "Sorry. I kinda dragged you in before you were ready. Do you wanna go back out?"

"No…no, I'm…" Darius shook his head firmly, sending his long white hair flying out in all directions. "…Whoo, that's better. I'm fine now, Luna."

Luna giggled. "Yeah, but now your hair looks like you got out of bed and put it in a ponytail without brushing it."

Darius reached up and felt his hair. "Ah, crap." He tried his best to smooth it down. "Maybe I should start carrying a hair brush…"

Luna chuckled to herself. "Well, you could always buy one here."

"Good point, Luna. Maybe I will."

"OK, so do you want to check out that new sweet shop over there?"

"…OK."

…

_A few hours later…_

"Whoa, we've done a lot of walking!" Darius exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head casually as he and Luna sat down next to one of the fountains in the mall. "This place seems to get bigger every time I come here."

"Yeah. There are a lot of new shops that I don't remember being here before." Luna agreed. "But I am getting a bit tired. Why don't we rest a bit?"

Darius nodded his head. "Hey, I know. Why don't we go get something to eat. I'm kinda hungry."

At that moment, Luna's stomach growled. "Uh, yeah," she said, blushing slightly, "Good idea."

"All right. Let's go."

…

They reached the food court and found a table. Darius offered to sit and wait while Luna got her food. As she walked away, he leaned back casually in his chair and looked around. That's when he noticed a group of about 4 or 5 girls a short distance away who were staring at him admiringly. He smirked. _This happens every time… _Legendaries in their human forms were always extremely attractive by human standards, so Darius wasn't surprised by the girls' behavior.

Once Luna came back, Darius went to get his food. After they had both eaten, Darius looked around. The group of girls had moved, but they were still watching him intently. He nodded his head and waved at the girls, who all blushed and squeaked excitedly at the same time, their eyes darting between him and each other. It was a rather funny thing to see, and Darius couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

The girls began to nudge each other, pointing at him and amongst themselves. Darius knew they were trying to get one of their group to come over and talk to them. He decided to make it easier for them.

"Luna, I'm gonna go talk to those girls a bit so maybe they'll calm down."

Luna looked in the direction Darius was looking. When she saw the girls and the way they were acting, much to Darius' surprise, she scowled. The moment passed quickly though, and she sighed.

"OK. Hopefully you _can_ calm them down. They're making fools of themselves."

Surprised by Luna's behavior, Darius stood up and walked over to the girls. When they saw him coming, they all jumped and blushed even deeper than before.

"Hi there," he said once he reached the group, "My name's Darius."

The girl's seemed to have been struck dumb by his sudden appearance next to them. They continued to stare at him, their faces still bright red. Darius chuckled and gave them an encouraging smile.

"Hey, relax. I don't bite. I noticed that you girls seemed to have your eyes glued to me like I was a TV or something." He chuckled again. "Just wondering what that was all about. Am I really that handsome? Or do I have something on my face?" He rubbed the side of his face, looked at the palm of his hand, then looked at the girls again. A couple of the girls laughed nervously. _That's the ticket. _Darius thought. _Loosen 'em up with humor. No need for them to be so tense. _

"Um, n-no…" one of the girls stammered in a high-pitched voice, "you…don't have anything on-on your face. We…we did think you were…good-looking…"

Darius smiled. "Yeah," he said, running his hand through his hair, "I get that a lot. So, tell me, what are your names?"

The girl who spoke, a rather small girl with brown hair and large green eyes, spoke first.

"I…I'm Dana."

Darius nodded. "Nice to meet you, Dana." Dana blushed as Darius shook her hand.

After this, the girls seemed a bit more confident. The next girl who spoke had short blonde hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Charlene."

"Hello, Charlene." Darius shook Charlene's hand as well.

Next was a rather tall girl with lilac hair and purple eyes. "I'm Nadia."

"Nadia. Pleasure." Darius said, again shaking her hand.

Nadia blushed again, but smiled.

The last girl had long, wavy black hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Selena."

Darius nodded as he shook her hand. "Selena."

The girls all blushed and giggled at this exchange. "You're quite the gentleman, Darius." Nadia teased.

Darius chuckled.

Charlene suddenly snapped her head around. "Oh, wait! There's supposed to be one more of us. She must have walked off when she saw us staring at you. She's not all that interested in meeting guys, you know."

Darius looked at her questioningly. "Um, when you say 'not interested in meeting guys…"

Charlene jumped. "Oh! Oh no, I don't mean it like that! I mean… well, she's really pretty. And when I say really pretty, that's the understatement of the century. If you saw her, you probably wouldn't believe your eyes. You'd think she was some kind of goddess or something, she's that beautiful."

This description made Darius think of the girl he had seen and tried so hard to forget. _Could this girl be talking about…_her_…?_

Charlene continued. "Anyway, since she's so beautiful, she gets a lot of unwanted attention from guys. And the guys who talk to her tend to act like jerks. Anyway, she has a pretty poor opinion of guys because of it, so she doesn't like to be around them."

"…Ah, I see."

"But you…" Charlene said brightly, "I think she might like you. I'm gonna go get her."

Darius watched as Charlene walked a short distance away, then scanned around for her friend. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "She was right behind us the whole time!" Darius watched as Charlene walked over to an orange-haired girl standing at the window of a shop, her back facing them. Darius tensed up slightly. _Orange hair? Oh boy. Still, it_ could _be someone else…_

But that thought disappeared when he heard Charlene exclaim, "Hey, April! This guy's nice. He's not a jerk like other guys you've had to deal with. I think you'll like him!" He heard the girl respond, "Charlene… you know how I feel about talking to guys… he may seem nice now, but you four have just met him…how can you know for sure?" Sure enough, it was the same sweet, angelic voice he remembered, only this time, she sounded slightly annoyed, which put a slight edge on her voice. _No way… _he thought, _no…frickin'…way…_

Charlene tugged on the girl's arm. "Come on. Just come meet him. Look, if you don't like him, I'll let you leave…OK?"

The girl sighed. "All right. Fine." She turned around and walked with Charlene back towards the group. As the two girls approached, Darius stood there, frozen in shock. There was no doubt now. He saw her face, the same face he had seen as she slept, with its cute, almost childlike features and her fairly large, long-lashed eyes. Only now she was awake, and he could see her eyes were brown.

_By Arceus' grace… _he thought numbly, _It's her! It's really her! _

"Darius," Charlene said once the two girls got there, "This is April."

**Oh! What's gonna happen next chapter?! … Hey, I don't even know! XD Well, guess we'll find out when I think of it, right? I'll try to keep up with the shorter chapters, so don't give up on me, 'k?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Hello. Here's Chapter 7. I changed the story's rating to T, and this chapter kinda reflects that change a little. Oh, by the way, I remember a few chapters back, I asked you guys to guess where I got the girl's name from? Well, I don't know if I should tell you, for privacy reasons, but then again, I don't really care that much. Anyway, the girl's name, April…is my name! Heh, yeah, I couldn't think of a better name for her, so I just named her after me. But she's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay prettier than me. And I have brown hair, not orange! (My eyes are brown like hers, though). Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!**

Darius stood there, too shocked and nervous to move or speak. _I can't believe this… _he thought frantically. _After all those weeks trying to forget about her, I meet her face-to-face! And I'm in my human form, by Arceus' grace! I just…can't…believe it. I…have no clue what to do…or say._

He didn't realize this, but while he was thinking all this, Darius was standing there looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. April's friends weren't too surprised at this, though. They just looked at one another. You'd think they'd be wondering how a guy who seemed so laid-back could go from totally calm to a nervous wreck just from the sight of one girl. But they were used to it. They saw it all the time when April was around more good-natured guys, ones who weren't jerks. That's just how beautiful she was. They were a little surprised by the _intensity_ of Darius' reaction, though. But they didn't know the truth.

Anyway, Darius was standing there looking like he was moments from passing out. April was standing in front of him, arms folded and looking both slightly annoyed and concerned at the same time. Even she was surprised by his extreme reaction.

"Hey…are you OK?" She asked him.

"…Uh…uh…" was all he could get out. You could tell that April was starting to get a bit annoyed.

"OK, come on!" She snapped. "Look, I know I'm pretty, but seriously, it's not_ that_ big of a deal! Snap out of it!"

_She's right,_ Darius thought, _you're making a fool of yourself. You've had enough time to freak out, time to pull yourself together._

"Uh, s-sorry. It's just…I've seen you before."

April couldn't help it, she facepalmed so hard at this, everyone was certain she would have a red hand-shaped mark on her face. _"So what?!" _She brought her hand down from her face, but she looked extremely annoyed now. "I'm sure you have. You could have easily seen me _a million times _walking down the street!"

_Oh crap, I'm making a fool of myself. _"No, I mean I…Oh, forget it. I mean I've seen you and I just…" _Ugh. How do I put it in a way that won't drive her away?!_

But he could tell things weren't going well. The look April was giving Darius told him that she didn't think too highly of him at the moment. _She probably thinks I'm an idiot…_ He decided to quit while he still had some dignity left. Maybe he could try again another time.

He sighed. "Oh, never mind." He turned to walk away, leaving all the girls, including April, rather surprised.

**...**

April watched him go, puzzled. _No guy's ever just left like that…he looks kind of embarrassed and…disappointed? _She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, because at that moment, three rowdy-looking teenage boys entered the food court, noticed her, and started calling out to her at wolf-whistling.

"Hey there, cutie! Why don't ya come join us?"

"Yeah. We could use a lady's company!"

"Not in a million years." She said to herself, glaring at them. They noticed her glare, but it only seemed to incite them, and they started harassing her more. That's when she noticed that the guy whom she had met (more like confronted) earlier was also glaring at them, as if daring them to try something. She noticed another girl sitting near him, looking as if she had no clue what was going on. She heard her friend Nadia call out, "Hey, April! Don't worry about those boys. Come on, let's go!" She turned around to go, but then she heard the sound of chairs scraping on the floor, and she froze. _Oh great…_

Sure enough, within moments she was surrounded by the three ruffian boys. They were grinning mischievously and not even attempting to hide their stares. April groaned. _Why me…?_

"Hey, come on cutie, where ya goin'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was _hoping_ to accompany my friends wherever they intended to go, but I can see _that_ won't be happening without difficulty."

One of the boys, a tall brown-haired one who looked like he might be their leader, snickered. "Looks like little missy has an attitude on her. That ain't attractive, sweetheart."

"All the better for me. Attractiveness has shown itself to be my undoing, especially by getting me into situations similar to this one."

The brown-haired boy just laughed at this. One of them said, "You're a funny one, sweetie. Come on, ya really should spend some time with us." As he said this, he tried to wrap his arm around her waist. She reacted quickly, pushing him away and jumping back.

"I'll thank you not to touch me." She said fiercely.

The boys grinned and chuckled. One of the other boys, a skinny boy with a blonde Mohawk, ran behind her and grabbed her around the middle. She managed to twist around before he had a very good grip and kneed him in the stomach. He grunted in pain and almost let go of her, but managed to keep his grip on her. _Damn…_ She thought. She tried to free herself, but the boy was a lot stronger than he looked. The boys started to laugh triumphantly, but then they stopped and yelled out in alarm.

April was suddenly wrenched from the blonde boy's grip and she watched him go flying 20 feet across the floor of the mall and crash headfirst right into a wall. As she was wondering who had done that, a white-haired boy landed a few feet in front of her. It was the boy from earlier. He walked towards her, and this time she could tell he wasn't the least bit nervous.

"…Are you OK, April?"

She nodded. "Did…did you do that?" She said, pointing to the boy lying unconscious 20 feet away.

Darius looked at the boy, then back to her. "Yeah, that was me." He grinned. "I'm stronger than I look, huh?" All of a sudden, they both heard a yell. They turned to look, and the other two ruffian boys were running at Darius, ready to fight.

Darius rolled his eyes. "Idiots." He turned to April. "Hold on. Let me deal with these two. Stay here, OK?" She nodded, and he went running towards the two boys. April was really worried that he was going to get hurt badly, fighting two-on-one, but a few moments later, she was amazed. Darius had the upper hand, easily, even against two opponents. He moved with such speed and agility, the other boys could barely touch him, yet his own blows were devastating. In no time at all, the ruffian boys were out cold, and Darius was standing over them with barely any marks on him. He walked towards her, running his hands through his hair and smiling.

"Well, that was easy. Those boys didn't know a damn thing about fighting. So, you sure you're alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm okay."

Darius nodded. "That's good. Those boys shoulda kept their hands to themselves. Oh, my name's Darius, by the way." He held out his hand, and she shook it, smirking.

"Whatever happened to the nervous wreck you were earlier, Darius?"

Darius sweatdropped. "Well, I guess when someone's facing danger like that, there's no time to be nervous."

"No, I guess not. So earlier, you were trying to tell me that you had seen me before and that- something else?"

Darius sweatdropped again. "Oh, just that I was- well, you probably get it all the time- but that I was, you know…"

"…Interested in me?"

"…Uhhh, y-yeah. Basically. But from what your friends tell me, you're not particularly on friendly terms with guys, and after what just happened, I'm really not surprised. So I understand if you don't want-"

April cut him off. "It's not necessarily that I don't want anything to do with guys. It's just that it's so hard to find a guy that's not just interested in me because I'm pretty."

"Yeah. It must be. For most guys, that seems to be all they care about. But, I'm not like that."

April looked at him. "No. Now that I actually get the chance to talk to talk to you, you seem different from other guys. Well, for one, you saved me from those jerks. Thank you, by the way."

"…Oh. You're welcome."

April looked up at Darius' face and smiled. His stomach did a flip, but he hid his sudden return to nervousness.

"You know, Darius, now that I think about it, I don't think I would mind hanging out with you sometimes. My friends and I come here a lot, and sometimes I just come here by myself."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?'

April chuckled. "I know what you mean. But yes, I'm fine when I come here. But anyway, perhaps we could meet up around here sometime."

Darius was surprised, but he just smiled. "Sure. It'll definitely give me a reason to come more often."

"Yeah." A pause, and then, "Well, I should probably find my friends now. They're probably gonna freak out when they hear about what happened. Charlene will definitely be like "_I told you so_" when I tell her you saved me."

Darius chuckled. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you around, April. Bye."

"Bye, Darius."

As she turned to walk away, Darius couldn't help but feel happy. He went back to the food court, where Luna was sitting, looking bewildered and frustrated. She saw him approach, and she stood up and dashed over to him.

"Darius, what has been going on?! You went to talk to those girls, then you came back looking all embarrassed, then you start looking at some boys like you wanna fight them, then you run off to Arceus knows where!"

Darius sweatdropped. "Eh, I'd rather not talk about it, Luna. Not right now, anyway. Can we leave it 'til later?"

"…Fine."

Darius grinned to himself. He knew that by later, she would have completely forgotten about it, so he was safe.

"Hey Luna, let's head back, 'K? I'm beat."

"All right."

So they left the mall and headed back to the same deserted alley they had come out of. They opened a portal back to the Hall of Origin and stepped inside. They entered the main hall and bade each other good night, then headed to their respective rooms. Darius went into his room and shut the door. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Eh, I'd like to stay like this a bit longer, but there's really no need. .._ He removed his clothes and piled them in a corner so he could wash them later. With a resigned sigh, he transformed back into Darkrai. He floated over to his bed and plopped down on it, thinking about the day's events. He had actually met April face-to-face. It hadn't gone too well at first, but it went all right after he saved her from those ruffian brats. Sometime, he could transform and go see her again, but for now, that would have to wait.

_Heh._ _Today didn't turn out too bad…_

For once, he actually slept through the night.

**Well, here's Chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Uh, just a heads up, Chapter 8 may not be for a while. Not just because I have Writer's Block, but also because my mom took my laptop away for several weeks. I finished and posted this chapter on a computer at my local community college. So please, have patience. Also, if any of you are Bleach fans, I am too, and I'm working on a NnoiNel songfic that's gonna be called "Eternity", based on a song from a movie called The Swan Princess. So keep an eye out for that. OK, see y'all later!**


	8. Quick Note

_**Quick Note:**_

Hey guys, a quick note. If anyone sees any guest reviews that say "Hey, it's DarkraiFanGirl", ignore them. They were from me, because I could not get into my account for some reason. But I've fixed it now.

By the way, I'm still having no luck with Chapter 8, but I have been working on the human forms for the other Legendaries besides Darkrai. I'll put the details of a couple at the end of new each chapter. Once Writer's Block decides to leave and I can come up with another chapter... Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys.

**DarkraiFanGirl**


	9. Chapter 8 (Sneak Peek, I guess)

_**Hi everyone. I know I haven't posted in months. Nearly a year, I think, maybe even a year. This is getting ridiculous, really. I need to do something. The jokes I tend to make about Writer's Block…well, when I do come up with an idea, I'm never around a computer! …I think I'm gonna do what I did for my Bleach fanfic Eternity and carry a notebook around to write ideas down in as soon as they come to me. Then, when I **_**do **_**have access to a computer, I can just type up what I've written. Hopefully that helps me to update more often. …Anyway, since it's been so long since I gave you guys ANYTHING, here's the beginning of Chapter 8. Just to warn you, it's kinda depressing, because Darkrai's in a sort of emo mood here, just without any of that self-harming stuff (although there's a towel that does get mutilated pretty badly. Poor towel .) Sorry if you don't like it, but that's how it ended up. By the way, I gave a description of the hidden pert of Darkrai's face. Hope you like it. Hopefully I can update more from now on.**_

_**Chapter 8: **_

__Darkrai was just beginning to wake up when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Since he was still half asleep, the noise sounded much louder than it really was to Darkrai, and it startled him. He bolted upright, but he was lying across his bed, and the swift motion, combined with the absence of legs, caused him to somersault off of his bed and onto the floor with a muffled _thump_. He laid there, his face in the carpet, thinking, _what a way to wake up…_ Suddenly a voice spoke somewhat urgently on the other side of the door.

"…Darkrai! Are you OK?"

"…Rrfffrrm?" Darkrai mumbled into the carpet.

"Pardon?" The voice said on the other side of the door.

Darkrai sat up and groaned, then said sleepily, his words slurring, "Resh'ram, 's that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Reshiram said. "What happened?"

"Y' scared th' crap outta me. I'z just wakin' up. Made me faceplan' on m' floor."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. 'S up?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about…something."

Darkrai rubbed his eyes. "…'K. I'll be out inna...," He stifled a yawn, "…inna coupl'a minutes."

Groaning, Darkrai heaved himself up off the ground and floated to the sink in his small bathroom. He paused for a moment, his reflection caught in the mirror. His shoulders were relaxed, revealing the normally concealed lower half of his face.

He had a sharply pointed chin and a thin, somewhat fragile neck which was protected by the spiky red collar surrounding it. His nostrils were the only visible part of his nose, nothing more than two small dots that were invisible unless you were just inches away from his face (and how many would even get that close?), and he had no visible ears. …But the most notable of the typically hidden features of his face was revealed when he yawned, revealing two rows of gleaming white, razor-sharp fangs that filled his mouth, the upper canines being longer than the rest to where they still poked out of his mouth when he closed it again.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and growled, a look of disgust on his face. _Ugh, look at me. I look like something a demon from the bowels of Hell. _He reached for a towel before washing his face and hair. After he finished and was drying his face with the towel, he glanced up for a moment, only to be met with the same face he resented so much but was forced to see every day. He glared down at the ground, wringing the towel in his hands, fuming.

_Damn it, Arceus. Why'd you do this to me? Why did you make me like this, this hideous, demonic-looking monster of a Pokémon? Hated by everyone, because of my appearance and my powers, when all I wish for is acceptance. _He continued to wring the towel even more forcefully to where it was starting to fray slightly. He sighed.

"I know that we all have our role in maintaining the balance of the universe. How can I forget?" _But why me? And if it _has _to be me…why make me able to have any feelings about it? Why not make me some empty, emotionless Pokémon who doesn't even care if everyone hates him. Why make the Lord of Nightmares so caring and emotional? It makes no sense at all. I wouldn't mind being hated by everyone as much… if I wasn't so lonely. _

The towel was in tatters now. Darkrai tossed it aside and slumped against the wall and covered his face with his hands, fighting back bitter, angry tears. He hated the lonely, miserable existence he was forced to carry on every day. He hated Arceus for making him like this. _Some great almighty god you are, Arceus. Letting one of your own creations suffer like this…_

Just because he ruled over the realm of nightmares did NOT mean that Darkrai was a monster. Quite the opposite; he was actually one of the most kindhearted Legendary Pokémon out of all of them. He was caring, patient, loyal, trustworthy beyond any doubt, willing to risk even his own life for people he cared about (as we all know), even though they never appreciated it. But nobody outside of the other Legendaries knew that. All Darkrai ever wanted from people and other Pokémon was acceptance and friendship, and all he ever got was hatred and fear. It would be enough to break anyone else many times over, and Darkrai sometimes wondered how he managed to even keep going. The other Legendaries were aware of his loneliness, and whenever they could, would offer him company, comfort and whatever else they could, but, although he appreciated it, it didn't help much, though he never said so…

The tears finally found their way out of his eyes, and he cried silently for a few minutes, too miserable to hold it in any longer. Once he had stopped, he had to go and wash his face again.

He must have been taking a long time, because Reshiram finally called softly, "Darkrai? Are you all right in there? I'm not rushing you, but just letting you know, it's been a lot more than a couple of minutes like you said. But it's all right, take your time."

Darkrai jumped slightly at Reshiram's voice. In his misery, he had completely forgotten about him. He cleared his throat quietly and called back to Reshiram, grateful that his voice sounded normal. "Sorry Reshiram. I got…uh, sidetracked. I'm coming out now."

"It's fine. I've nowhere else I need to be. Take your time."

Darkrai sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He floated over to the door and reached for the handle. _Another day. _He thought. _Another day of this torture. …Will it ever end? Will my dream of being accepted by people ever come true? The way things are and have been since the beginning…doesn't seem likely. _With a final sigh, he opened a door, slightly thrown off by the sight of Reshiram standing there nervously.

_**Okay guys. Well, there's something at least. That's just the first part. The rest will come later. Don't worry, there won't be anymore emo/depressed Darkrai moments anytime soon, as far as I can see. I just wanted you guys to see how he feels about his powers and his frightening appearance, and how they affect how others judge him. …Sorry if it depressed you guys. But it's okay. Even the rest of this Chapter, once I get it typed up, is much lighter in mood. I'm even gonna introduce the beginnings of a pairing between two Legendaries. …Okay, that's all for now. See ya.**_


End file.
